Black
by altaira verantca
Summary: Hitam adalah fase dimana semua warna tidak ada. Lenyap. Hanya meninggalkan hitam.


Ide dadakan... dan entah kenapa pengen banget langsung ketik.

Semoga kalian suka~ :D

Special thanks to nyaonichi (twitter) buat quote dari Murasakibara-nyaa~ :D

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Black © altaira verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort | Friendship**

**Cast (s) : Kuroko Tetsuya | Generation of Miracle | Kagami Taiga**

**Words : 830**

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sang bayangan.

Hitam.

Semakin hitam dan pekat apabila cahaya yang mendampinginya semakin terang. Terang, menyilaukan, dan membutakan.

Membutakan sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat lagi apa bias warna dari cahaya tersebut.

Buta, hingga hanya hitam pekat yang mengungkungnya.

.

.

_Merah itu Akashi Seijuro._

Memandangnya rendah atau pun sebelah mata adalah petaka.

Menganggapnya lemah adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Berhadapan dengannya adalah satu bencana, terutama bila ia sedang marah.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu bagaimana cahaya merah itu bersinar. Tajam, mewah, mengesankan, kuat, dan dominan. Sebuah gambaran sempurna dalam konotasi sebuah raja, kekuasaan, dan kekuatan. Akashi hanya perlu menunjukkan warnanya dan seluruhnya akan tunduk, berserah akan keagungannya, tanpa perlu bertanya.

Kuroko tahu, karena ia merasakannya.

Merah itu kuat, dan mampu menjadi cahayanya. Atau setidaknya menjadi sumber cahaya kesekian yang memperkuat pekat bayangannya.

"_Permainan basketmu bukanlah permainan basket untuk menang, Tetsuya"_

Satu kalimat, dan Kuroko tahu bahwa Sang Merah akan meninggalkannya.

Atau malah tidak menganggapnya ada sejak awal.

.

.

_Kuning itu Kise Ryouta._

Terpesona kepada senyumnya itu wajar.

Perasaan ingin mendorongnya menjauh itu waras.

Tersenyum simpul karena keterbukaannya itu hangat.

Cahaya kuning itu berisik. Membuat kegaduhan, menimbulkan sorak-sorai, memancing ketakutan dari lawan dengan tiap gerakan tiruannya. Gerakan tiruan yang sempurna, kalau tidak lebih baik. Kise Ryouta menggunakan kuningnya dengan baik, dalam tiap kesempatan yang ia temui, di setiap tempat yang ia pijak, di setiap mata yang ia tatap. Ia adalah sebuah pusat perhatian, yang cerah, yang mencipta ceria.

Kuroko hafal, karena setiap hari ia melihatnya.

Kuning itu cukup menariknya, namun ia tidak dapat menggunakan sinar matahari ini menjadi cahayanya.

"_Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Aominecchi!"_

Bayangan tidak memerlukan cahaya yang tidak mengarah kepadanya.

Karena itu tidak berguna.

.

.

_Hijau merupakan Midorima Shintarou._

Ketenangan merupakan penampakannya.

Kestabilan merupakan pijakannya.

Keberuntungan merupakan takdir dan usahanya.

Hijau. Tenang, menjebak, diam, dan menyesatkanmu dalam kelamnya hutan. Kepercayaannya terhadap ramalan itu sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan kemampuannya dalam mengarahkan bola hingga melewati jala-jala di ring. Menceloskan kepercayaan diri lawannya seiring dengan angka yang tercetak. Mematikanmu di tempat bila kau mencoba mendekatinya dengan zodiak dan golongan darah yang tidak sesuai dengan Oha-asa kepercayaannya.

Kuroko mengerti, karena ia terhalang batas yang jelas.

Hijau itu menyejukkan mata bila kau lihat. Namun ia hanya menyatu alami dengan warna lain yang senada dengan alam.

"_Aquarius dengan golongan darah A bukanlah orang yang cocok dengan Cancer bergolongan darah B sepertiku."_

Kuroko tidak perlu mendekat, untuk mencoba berpasangan dengan cahaya ini.

Ada garis jelas yang memisahkan mereka, tegas, tak terpatahkan.

.

.

_Aomine Daiki merupakan biru._

Semangat dalam tiap gerakannya.

Motivasi untuk tiap pikirannya.

Insting di setiap celah yang ia lihat.

Biru ini menangkapnya. Bersanding dengan Kuroko sebagai sumber cahaya yang kuat. Meneranginya tanpa batas dengan sinarnya yang cemerlang. Sinar yang mengundang decak kagum sekaligus mengenyahkan keinginan lawan untuk menahannya. Sinar yang tidak memiliki batas untuk berkembang, terus berkembang hingga menjadi liar. Hingga membutakan. Hingga tak lagi membutuhkan bayangan. Hingga janji terlupakan dan persahabatan pecah berantakan, terserak, dan terinjak.

Kuroko sadar, karena ia tak lagi dibutuhkan.

Biru itu menenangkannya, seperti laut dan segala kecantikan abadinya. Seperti palung yang memerangkap segalanya, dan menenggelamkan bayangan yang ada.

"_Kau tidak perlu lagi mengoper bola kepadaku, Tetsu."_

Kuroko Tetsuya disingkirkan begitu saja, dan dilupakan.

Ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

.

.

_Murasakibara Atsushi adalah ungu._

Kepolosan dalam auranya.

Gula manis di mulutnya.

Kebencian adalah intinya.

Ungu itu lembut. Seperti gulali manis yang memenuhi rongga mulutmu, membuat bibirmu lengket, dan menarik sebuah kurva cantik di wajahmu. Postur tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk membuat seseorang mundur selangkah. Ditahan oleh Murasakibara merupakan satu mimpi burukmu yang menjadi kenyataan di lapangan. Ya, di lapangan. Di luar lapangan ia hanyalah anak kecil dengan satu bungkusan besar camilannya.

Kuroko hanya menganggapnya anak kecil, yang manis dan berbahaya.

Ungu itu menghiburnya. Menarik senyum dan juga mempesonanya. Membuatnya paham, tidak semua pemain basket itu tipikal.

_"Berusaha itu merepotkan, tapi aku jauh lebih tidak suka kalah."_

Berbeda. Kuroko memiliki prinsip yang berbeda.

Kuroko tidak bisa memilih cahaya yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

_Hitam adalah sebuah fase dimana cahaya tidak lagi memiliki warna. Hitam adalah saat semua warna lenyap. Hitam._

.

.

"—ko!"

"Kuroko!" satu teriakan dan cengkraman kuat di kepalanya menyadarkan Kuroko Tetsuya dari lamunannya.

"_Ittai desu, _Kagami _-kun,_" satu kalimat itu saja yang menjadi responnya. Kedua bola matanya kembali terpaku kepada sosok di depannya. Cahayanya, Kagami Taiga.

"Wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi pun sudah menakutkan, jangan melamun juga! Kau seperti mayat hidup!"

"Maaf," lanjut Kuroko, tanpa benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kagami berdecak kesal lalu kembali memakan burgernya, "tidak biasanya kau melamun. Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kuroko terdiam, menatap Kagami tanpa ekspresi—yang cukup membuat Kagami ingin kembali mengacak rambut bayangannya itu.

"...pada dasarnya, cahaya tidak berwarna, Kagami-_kun._" Kuroko kembali meminum _milkshake vanilla_-nya.

"Hah?"

"Cahaya hanya bersinar. Warna hanya muncul bila terjadi bias."

"Hah? Oi, Kuroko! Bicara yang benar!"

Kuroko mengambil satu burger yang tadi dilemparkan Kagami kepadanya, lalu membuka bungkusnya.

"_Arigatoo, _Kagami-_kun. Itadakimasu."_

_._

_._

"_Kita, kau dan aku, akan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, Kuroko!"_

* * *

Jadi? Bagaimana menurut reader? Maaf kalau abal dan ada typo... Makasih sudah baca~ Kritik dan saran saya tunggu dengan senang hati! :D

-altaira verantca-


End file.
